Lifes Next Great Adventure
by LordIluvatar
Summary: Takes place a month after Harry defeated Voldemort, but at the price of Hermione’s life. Harry’s heartbroken because he secretly loved Hermione and never got to tell her. And now he will stop at nothing to get her back.
1. Chapter 1 the funeral

A/N – this is my first fanfic so be nice (: If you have any complaints or helpful suggestions I am all ears. With that said enjoy.

Summary – Takes place a month after Harry defeated Voldemort, but at the price of Hermione's life. Harry's heartbroken because he secretly loved Hermione and never got to tell her. And now he will stop at anything to get to her.

**Life's Next Great Adventure**

**Chapter 1 – The funeral **

Harry awoke with a start, the night mares that been plaguing him nightly now were taking its toll. His eyes were blood shot and his skin was pale. The night mares were always the same, Lestrange the murder of his god father Sirius and now the murder of the women he loved. She lied there pale and lifeless. That's all Harry could remember correctly, everyone said he just became over taken by anger and battled Voldemort to the end. And he just left with Hermione in his arms.

It's been a month since the worst day of Harry's life. He lied awake in his bed at his and Ron's new flat they moved into just a week ago. He looked at the time seeing it was ten. Hermione's funeral was at twelve. There was a soft knock on the door. "Harry, you should get a quick shower and eat something before we go. Luna will be here at eleven then will head out. Mum's having people at the burrow afterwards."

"Yea, ok Ron, I'll be out in a little while." So Harry grabbed his dress robes and jumped into the shower, leaving the cold water run down hisback. How am I going to survive with out her? She was my rock, she's what kept me going, and I loved her. The same thoughts that ran through Harry's mind since the day she died. He left his bedroom, wearing his dress robes when he heard a knock on the front door.

"I'll get it, it's probably Luna." So Ron answered the door and sure enough there stood Luna Lovegood. Her and Ron been dating since there sixth year and now the two were engaged. "Hey sweeties how are you?"

"I should be asking you that seeing as you're the one who lost one of you're best friends," Luna replied to Ron. "Hey Harry!"

"Hi," I mumbled. I really wasn't in the mood for talking to anyone. Everyone's been trying to get me to open up, but the only one who could ever get me to open up was not here.

"Shall we get going?" asked Ron. I just nodded, and followed him out the door. We decided to take a taxi, since the funeral was at Hermione's parent's cemetery. It took a little over a half hour until we arrived. We got out and soon were joined by the rest of the Weaslys and Lupin, Tonks, Hagrid, Professor Mcgonicgal, Professor Snape who I got on friendly terms with in our 6th year, and the man who I looked up to and in a way hated, Professor Dumbledore.

Lupin made his way over to me; he was the last of the Marauders. Me and Lupin became very close the summer before my 6th year at school. When we both cried over the loss of Sirius. In a way I lost a god father and gained a new one. Lupin was like the dad I never got to knew, and I respected him more then anyone else except....her. "How are you holding up Harry?" Lupin knew, he was the only one who knew I loved her.

"O...ok" was all I could mumble out. He asked me if I wanted to talk later, all I could do was nod. Then we all walked over to where the proceedings were going to be held. I spotted her parents, her dad held the look of killing when he spotted us. But her mom gave us a slight smile. I tried to give the best smile back but I doubt it was any good. The proceedings went rather quick, until the time came to walk by the open casket. I followed right behind Ron and Lupin. As they put there roses down my turn came up, Lupin nodded encouragenly at me. I got up by the open casket and took one look down at her pale, lifeless body, before hot tears came pouring out of my eyes. My legs gave away and the next thing I knew I was on my knees sobbing, repeating I'm sorry Mione. Before Ron and Lupin picked me up and carried me away.

"Can you walk now?" Ron asked. I nodded, "Harry you loved her didn't you?" I was rather surprised that Ron of all people would have figured it out. But I supposed after that stunt everyone knew. So I just nodded again. Before all the Weaslys and Professors came. "C'mon Harry were going to the Burrow for lunch."

"Nah, you go ahead I need to do something first." Ron and Lupin just nodded before apparating away with everyone else. I slowly walked back to where the grave head stoke out of the ground. Encarved on the grave stone was

R.I.P

Hermione Jane Granger

Beloved daughter and friend

That was about all I could take before I fell to my knees and started crying again. The next thing I knew was that there were arms around me. "Shhh...it's alright." Then a strong hand rested on my shoulder. "You really did love our daughter didn't you?" I looked up to see Hermione's parents.

"Yes, with all my heart. And she never got to know, since I failed to protect her in the end." I said threw sobs.

"Well for what it's worth I'm positive she loved you to," Mr. Granger replied.

"Thank you, but I should be going now." After that I just stood up and apparated away to the burrow. The minute my foot hit the ground Mrs. Weasly wrapped her arms around me. "Harry, Ron just told us everything were so sorry for you." I just took one glare at Ron before saying "It's alright Mrs. Weasly."

"Harry might I have a word with you?" Lupin asked. I nodded and followed him out the door to the edge of the cliff where I used to watch the sunrise and set with Hermione.

"This was one of Hermione's favorite spots; she loved watching the sun set and rise here." I said and just talked about Hermione while Lupin listened. He was always a good listener, just not as good as Hermione.

"I see it in your eyes every time you talk about Hermione, that you really loved her. And I'm almost positive she felt the same away about you." Lupin said.

"Does the pain ever go away," I asked. "It took awhile for the pain I felt when Sirius died, but it eventually went away. But the pain I feel now I don't think it will ever go away."

"And it may not, when you love someone so much that there the only person you want to spend the rest of you life with, the pain might never heal. But don't think of the day she died all time, think about the good times you had together." Lupin replied.

"Thanks Remus, I really needed this." Remus replied "I will leave you alone for a while to think." And with that he left. So I just sat down and watched the sunset, thinking about all the people who died during this war. First there was my parents who I never got to know, then there was Sirius....as I thought about the day he died I remember him falling in to the Veil. I thought maybe if I go through the Veil I can get to Hermione. But this would need a little research first. So with that I walked back into the Burrow to get something to eat...feeling better then I have in a month. "I'll be with you soon." I whispered.


	2. Chapter 2 the history of the Veil

**Chapter 2 – the history of the Vail**

The next couple of days found me in the library trying to learn anything about the Veil. When I haven't found anything I knew the only way was to talk to my former headmaster. So I stopped by my flat first to grab lunch before going to back to Hogwarts. I apparated into the kitchen to find Ron munching on a plate of sandwiches. "Want one?" He asked. I nodded and took one off the plate and started to eat.

"No practice today?" I asked. Ron was drafted as back up keeper for the Cuddly Cannons in our 7th year. It was always his dream to play professional quiditch so I was happy for my best mate.

"Yea, so what have you been up to the last couple of days?" I thought about how to answer, I couldn't very well tell him I was thinking about killing myself to go to Hermione.

"Nothing really, just looking for a job." I lied.

"Why you were accepted as an Auror, that's what you always wanted, wasn't it?" Ron replied.

"It was, a while ago. But now that Voldemort's defeated I figured I've fought enough evil to last me a life time." He seemed satisfied with that answer so I didn't press the issue any farther. "Well I got to go meet with Dumbledore, so I'll see you tomorrow probably." With that I gave him a wink and flooded the Headmasters office.

"Ah, hello there Harry," Professor Dumbledore said. "I was wondering when you would stop by for a chat." He said with his blue eyes twinkling.

"Hello Sir," "Now, now Harry you graduated from Hogwarts you can call me Albus for now on." "Ok, hello Albus, I stopped by to ask you a few things."

"Well proceed, proceed you can ask me anything." The old man replied.

"Ok, the Veil Sirius fell through, where does it take you? What is it there for? And anything else you can tell me about the Veil?" I replied hoping he didn't know what I planned on doing.

"Firstly the Veil is there for killing prisoners. That was before the Dementors and the Dementors kiss. And for where it takes you to, well a world different from ours where demons reign and torture." After seeing the shock look on Harry's face, he kept going, "But there is a way to get to heaven from there, but only those of pure goodness can get there."

"So it's a chance Sirius is still in that world?" asked Harry thinking he can now save Sirius and take him with him to heaven.

"Yes it's a good chance Sirius is there, along with many other pure hearts. There isn't just Demons there but there is also creatures of goodness. And that is all I can tell you about the Veil, there isn't much we know besides this. But may I ask why you wish to know about the Veil?" I didn't answer him, then he said "Go to her Harry though it may be a long hard journey, the payback in the end will be more then worth it."

"Thank you Albus" As I grabbed floo to leave, Albus spoke up "Harry, Godrics sword maybe some good to you once again. And good bye Harry you truly our the most amazing man I've ever met." And with that I was gone back into my flat. I decided to leave right away so I grabbed the essentials, my wand, Godrics sword, and my invisibility cloak. And then I wrote the hardest letter I may ever have to write.

Dear Ron

I'm sorry I won't e able to attend you wedding, but I love her and she needs me, and I need her to. You will make a great husband and an excellent father. Sorry I broke the news to you but Luna told me one night and was scared how you would react. I know you will be excited to be a father. Luna also asked me to be the child's god father, but seeing as how I won't be around, I suggest Hagrid. Just remember Ron all the good time's we shared. I love you Ron and will truly miss you. Tell everyone good bye. I also left everything in my will to you, consider it a wedding gift.

Goodbye,

Harry

It looked good so I set out for the DOM in the Ministry of magic. I slip my cloak on and I'm off. Before I know it I'm standing in front of the Veil. I toss my cloak on the ground and pull out my wand, with my sword attached around the waste. "I'm coming Mione." And I jump through the Veil.

The next day Ron apparated into his flat to find Harry's letter along with his will. Ron just sat down and cried the whole day, until Luna arrived there for dinner to find Ron crying. He just pointed to the letter and Luna read it faster then anything she read before. She comforted Ron, until they left for the Burrow to tell everyone else.

Later that night Lupin stood out by the cliff outside the Burrow. "Good bye Harry, you made me, Sirius and your parents proud. Say hi to Hermione for me." And with a swish of his cloak he was gone.


	3. Chapter 3 strange new world

**Chapter 3 – This new strange world**

Harry awoke from lying on the cold dirt. He got up and looked around, all he could see for at least a mile was a dark path. So he got up and started walking the path. It seemed like I was walking for days when it's only been a couple of hours. Then the next thing I knew the air was hotter and he could feel heat all around him. He took one look up into the sky and saw a Dragon breathing fire down at him. He immediately whipped out his wand. "Your wand is useless here," said the golden creature coming to his aid. Harry found he couldn't take his eyes off the golden creature and the next thing he knew the dragon's tail hit him square in the chest before darkness overtook him.

I awoke in a cave, with a warm fire heating me up. "Hear drink this water, before you dehydrate," said the creature.

"Did you save me?" I asked. The creature just nodded. "What are you?"

The creature just laughed before answering, "I'm a Gryphon, but you can call me Razor. I would think the great Harry Potter would know a Gryphon when he saw one."

"How do you know who I am?" I asked.

"Ah, time for a brief history lesson. I was sent here by the Gods to watch over and protect those of pure goodness that were unjustly sent here. Though I haven't encountered maney who were sent here unjustly. Now Harry, I'm here to help you. So ask me what you wish?"

"Well I came here to get to Herm..." The Gryphon interrupted, "Yes, I know this, I was sent here by the gods after all, acourse I have magic powers, I merely want to know how you plan on accomplishing this?"

"Well my Headmaster told me there in lies a portal to heaven in here that only the pure hearts can take to get to heaven. So I plan on taking the portal to find Hermione."

"Correct there is a portal that lies in this land."

"Do you know where this portal is?" Razor just nodded, "Can you take me it?"

"Yes that is my reason for being here, I'm here to help you Harry and protect you. I haven't met a human that wasn't scared of me yet, except that one 2 years ago. He asked me the same question, but I failed to protect him and now he lies in the orc dungeon."

"Who was he!" I shouted, thinking this man may be Sirius.

"He merely had me call him Padfoot."

"My god father, I must save him and take him to heaven with me. How far are these dungeons from here?"

"The dungeons our about a 2 weeks walk from here, but we will not walk, we will fly, so about a weeks journey from here. And the portal is a month fly from here. But you will meet maney challenges along the way, Demons you never saw before, whose hearts our as evil as the Devil. And then the ancient evil that guards the portal. Even I can't defeat him. Are you willing to fight this evil for her? Are you willing to die and suffer the rest of your life in the fiery pits of hell for her?"

"Yes....I'd do anything for her."

"Well now that answers that we will set out in the morning after you recover your strength. We will head north following the river till we reach the dungeons to save your God father. Then from there we shall follow the eastern path through dangerous forest, where evil does not sleep. Then go north again along the mountains to the highest peak where allies the portal. I'd suggest you get rid of the wand and you's the sword. Wands our no use here."

"Thanks" I mumbled. Razor just nodded before drifting off to sleep. I'm coming Hermione, I'm coming. Then we can be together forever. That was my last thought before sleep over took me.


	4. Chapter 4 heaven

**Chapter 4 – Heaven**

Hermione awoke the most beautiful sight she ever saw, excluding emerald eyed, raven haired boy she loved. She stood up and looked out from the shore of the sea she was at. And also noticed she was wearing only a silk dress. There were people distances apart. She had no idea where she was. So she walked up to an elderly lady sitting on the beach. "Excuse me miss, can you tell me where I am?"

"Yes my dear, you are in heaven," said the smiling older women. I just walked around letting this new information sink in. I'm dead and slowly but clearly my memory came back. I remember Harry dueling Voldemort then he sent a Green light at me, and that was the last thing I remember before waking up here. The realization just hit me like a ton of bricks, I really am dead. I just started crying for my parents, Ron, the Weaslys, the order and especially for Harry the man I loved. I never even got to tell him how I felt.

Then delicate arms wrapped around me saying soothing words to me. I looked up to see those emerald eyes staring at me, but these were from women with beautiful red hair. "Harry's mom..." I mumble. She just nods.

"We have been waiting for you. It's been a month since your death and you passed the trials to enter heaven. You wonder why I am waiting for you?" I just nod. "Because are son is in love with you, and is coming for you."

"What!" I scream. "He didn't kill him self for me did he?"

"In a way he did, he went through the Veil. He met with the guardian Razor just today."

"The legend's true? There is a guardian in the Veil that guides pure hearts to the portal?"

"Yes, the legends true. But no one has made it yet."

"Sirius...." I croak out. "Don't worry; Harry will be bringing him along once he saves him from the orcs. Maybe this conversation will help you." Lily pulled out a pensive and put it down in front of me. I immediately saw Harry and Razor talking,

_. Are you willing to fight this evil for her? Are you willing to die and suffer the rest of your life in the fiery pits of hell for her?"_

_"Yes....I'd do anything for her."_

Tears start flowing down my eyes. "Do not worry dear, Harry will make it. Until then you will stay with us, I dare say it will be another month till he arrives, maybe even longer. And you our truly as beautiful as Harry said." She noticed my curious look, and gave out a giggle. "One may be dead but still can hear those who talk to them. Now come dear, you need to eat and rest up. James should have dinner almost done by now." Lily got up and I just followed. About 10 minutes later we reached a huge town. All the houses and buildings were pearl white. "Ah dear, hear in heaven everyone lives in harmony. It is exactly like the world of the living, except no evil. There are town pubs, libraries, gyms, and much more."

"What's that?" I asked as I point to the Castle at the end of the long town.

"That my dear, is God's castle. No one has ever looked upon god before. Unless you are a god yourself. Now come along dear our house is just up a few blocks." We walk along for the few more blocks before we come upon a small beautiful house. Lily stepped inside, and I just followed her. Ill be waiting for you Harry. Was my last thought before being introduced to Harry's dad.

That night I lied awake thinking about Harry. How could he just give up his life for me? How stupid was I never to confess my feelings for him before. And for the first time all day the news that Harry actually loves me sinks in. I can't wait to see him. "Ill be waiting for you my love...." I whisper into the night before sleep over takes me.


	5. Chapter 5 the journey north

**Chapter 5 – the journey north**

"So you ready lad?" said Razor.

"Yea, where we heading first?"

"We'll we will head north and follow the river to the orc dungeons to save your god father first. From there we will seek out the Wanderer. He will aid us on our journey," replied Razor.

"The wanderer?" I ask.

"Yes, this old man who knows all of the land and the rules and its secrets. He will give us the sacred scroll; will lead us to the three sacred relics of the wand. We will need the relics to open the portal to heaven," Razor replied.

"So I guess we shall head out then. And Razor thanks again, I would be lost right now with out you, or dead."

"Don't worry about it lad, who am I to stop true love from happening?" Razor chuckled. "Now climb on, we should make haste." So I did as I was told and climbed on Razors back. I gently climbed on the golden gryphon's back. And his wings emerged, lifting us up higher into the sky. I forgot how much I loved to fly, it always left me clear my head. "How are you holding on back there lad?"

"Great, I love flying; it helps me clear my head. And I feel so free," I replied.

"Ha, ha lad, glad to know someone else like's to fly. We should pick up the wind torrent shortly and pick up a lot of time."

_5 days later_

"Tomorrow lad we will reach the dungeons. We should try to sneak into the dungeons and see if we can get to the cell holding your god father unnoticed." Razor instructed.

"Yea," I mumbled while eating my stew. "So Razor, you know all about my history why don't you tell me about yours?"

"That my lad is a long story, but I will do the best I can."

_It started when I was born into the world to the king and queen of gryphons. My father Gryph and mother Linda. The first two ever gryphon's to walk the earth. And then they gave birth to me, God asked my father to send one of our kinds to guard and aid those of pure hearts in this Veil. My father told me this was my destiny and it was an honor to do the gods wishes. So I accepted, and when I came here I saw stuff no eyes should ever see. Demons with hearts as black as the night sky. Orcs who care nothing for others. And I have been here since the dawn of time, waiting for those who need aid. And now you came, and now I can fulfill my orders by aiding you. Then I will get to rest with my father and mother. So you see you want to get to the portal just as bad as I want to. _

"I'm sorry Razor, we will complete this together, or we will die trying."

"Yes we will lad, now you should get some sleep, we shall leave before sun set and see if we can catch the orcs by surprised," Razor said.

"Kay, good night Razor." As my eyes shut, I was thinking of this one and only God. I was never much for religion, but now it all seems so true. There is a Heaven and a God. Then my thoughts turn to Hermione. How I miss her smile, but I know it's only a matter of time before were together again. "Good night Mione," I whisper into the wind.


	6. Chapter 6 the rescue

**Chapter 6 – the rescue**

"You ready lad?" Razor asked, while I just nodded. "Good, good, we will follow the river to the very end. Where it leads write into the dungeons of the orcs castle. Once inside the dungeon we will seek out your god father. Now it's best we be off."

2 hours later

We finally reached the end of the river where the water just pored right into the orcs dungeon. "But Razor how our we supposed to get into the dungeon with these bars here?" I asked.

"Leave that to me lad," replied Razor. Then Razor did something that surprised me. He just rammed into the metal bars sending them flying into the dungeon. "We will be lucky if no one heard that. Lets go and stay close you can't trust orcs. There sly and sneaky devils. Don't let your guard down." I couldn't help being reminded of Mad-Eye right there as I let out a soft chuckle. I slowly followed Razor into the dark and dreary dungeon. We walked for what seemed like a good 15 minutes until we came upon a small circular room. "I believe the valuable prisoners are in that room."

"So how do we get the orcs to clear that room? So we can sneak in there and grab Sirius." I asked.

"I will distract them, by making a noise and running the other way. A majority should follow me, but you will probably half to fight a few. So get your sword ready and god luck. Once you save your god father run out the room and towards the exit." Razor instructed.

"What about you? I won't leave you behind in here!" I stated.

"Don't worry lad, I will be waiting at the exit for you. Because once you have your god father safe, we will half to take off at once. Before the whole orc army is on our tales." Replied Razor.

"Alright, but be careful and good luck Razor."

"I should be telling you to be the careful one lad. Considering your past track record," Razor stated chuckling. "Now on the count of 3 ill move out and you get your god father."

"3"

"2"

"1"

And with that Razor made a loud growl and started taking off down the hallway. From with inside the room I heard one of the orcs tell the others to go check the source of the noise out. I heard footsteps coming and I quickly jumped behind the bend in the hallway, until the orcs were farther down the hallway after Razor. And with that I sighed and whipped out my sword. "Be ready you bloody orcs!" And I charged into the room and am immediately confronted by two chubby stout orcs.

"Hah! What do you think you're going to do to us with that boy!" shouted the one orc.

"I'm going to put it through you!" I shouted back. The two orcs attacked me from each side with their battle axes. I quickly rolled forward blocking the ones attack with my sword. The second orc tried hitting me while I was blocking the first ones attack, but I quickly got to my feet and kicked him back.

"So the boy knows how to fight!" And with that I quickly struck the first orc with my sword, slicing his arm off. "Arg!" the orc shouted in pain. And they both charged at me, with me ducking out of the way and the first orc finishing off the armless orc for me. "Impressive, very. But this ends now boy!" And he charged at me and I charged at him, both sword and axe colliding. And with a swift kick sweeping the orcs legs out from underneath him he fell to the ground, axe landing a couple of feet away from him. I didn't give him even a second to grab his axe before sending my sword down through his chest.

"I defeated a dark lord, and you thought I would have a problem with a couple of orcs" I spat out. I looked around and saw the keys to the cell on the desk. I grabbed them and ran over to the door and slipped the key inside and opened the door. And what I saw......

A/N – Mean cliffhanger, sorry couldn't help my self (:


	7. Chapter 7 the escape

**Chapter 7 – the escape**

_"I defeated a dark lord, and you thought I would have a problem with a couple of orcs" I spat out. I looked around and saw the keys to the cell on the desk. I grabbed them and ran over to the door and slipped the key inside and opened the door. And what I saw......_

"Sirius!" I shouted.

"Harry! Is that you?" asked Sirius as he got to my feet and we braced in a manly hug. "What are you doing here in the Veil?"

"We will talk later; we need to get out of here. Razor was holding the orcs off; he should be at the exit waiting for us." I replied.

"So you met Razor the guardian of these lands?" Sirius asked.

"Yea, but again we will talk later. Here you might need this," I said as I chucked my god father an orc axe. It was great to see my god father again, but the proper reunions will half to wait till were safe. "Let's go, and stay close." Sirius just nodded as we took off towards the exit. When we reached the exit it was blocked by 50 or more orcs. I turned towards my god father, "Umm...do you know any other way out of here?"

"Only two, but the first is the main entrance to the castle and are likely blocked by more ocrs. And the second is to the roof of the castle," Sirius said.

"That's our best chance; we can get to the roof and have Razor pick us up there. Assuming he's not captured or dead."

"Alright, follow me Harry," stated Sirius. And with that we took off in the direction we came from. Fifth teen minutes later passing the same room I rescued Sirius from. And a little on past that we came to some stairs. "Shh! There are probably some orcs up here." So we climbed up the stairs in a hallway. He pointed to another set of stairs at the other end of the hallway. "They will lead us to yet another set of stairs, which will take us to the roof. But there our some orcs marching back in forth in the hallway we could use a distraction."

I nodded, "I got one." And I took out my old galleon I used to call the DA meetings while in Hogwarts. And chucked it into a room. Once the couple of orcs guarding the hallway went to check it out I nodded to Sirius and we sprinted down the hallway and up the stairs to we came face to face with about 5 orcs guarding the door to the roof.

"Your journey ends here!" The tallest and strongest orc said. Most likely the leader.

"We will see about that!" I spat out. And the leader lifted his hand in the air signaling the other 4 orcs to attack. I and Sirius braced our selves to fight. I and Sirius both ducked sending an orc a piece over our shoulders. And started dueling with the other two orcs. My sword flung up against the orcs axe, little sparks flying. The orc punched me and I stumbled back, the orc tuck his chance but I was too quick for him and he sent his axe at where I once was, his axe stuck into the ground I didn't waste my chance and swiftly beheaded the orc. Sirius's orc met a similar fate. Now with only three orcs left.

"Impressive for a human!" The leader orc spat out. Then signaling the last two orcs to attack us. Axe against axe, and sword against axe, little sparks flying around as metal clanged together. I and Sirius wasted no time ridding ourselves of the last two remaining orcs before turning towards the leader.

"Your turn now!" Shouted Sirius. And Sirius charged and little to quick and the orc almost finished him off if my sword didn't block his blow. When my sword the leader orcs axe were clanging against each other Sirius wasted no time and hitting the orc in the back of his head with his axe. Sirius then nodded his thanks to me for saving him. We both took off through the door and ran to the ledge. And we looked down and saw hundreds of orcs with bows shooting arrows upon us. We dogged them, and I shouted "RAZOR! WE NEED TO GET OUT OF HERE!" And the golden gryphon shot down from the sky and landed on the roof. I and Sirius jumped up on the back of the gryphon. Flying through the sky and dogging arrows in the air. We then flew into the sunset.

The master orc came up, wearing a helm with horns sticking out from each side, and wolf skin armor. And carried a huge battle axe. And stated to his general, "Get my wolf riders ready, we will track them down!"

"Yes master Rapcha," said the general as he bowed.

"You petty humans maybe be flying, but you wont be able to match the wolf's speed!" With that he jumped upon his wolf and signaled to his nine best wolf riders and warriors to follow him. And with that they sped off into the night.


	8. Chapter 8 the reunion

**Chapter 8 – the reunion**

Several hours later we landed by a tree in the middle of a long clear meadow. "I'm going to go scout the land and leave you two talk. We best set off in the morning, no doubt that the orcs sent wolf riders after us. I will be back in an hour," said Razor, and with that he stretched his wings into the air and was off.

"So Harry, you going to explain to me why you are dead and in this world now?" asked Sirius.

"Well it's a long story, so ill start off from when you disappeared," I said. And I told Sirius everything from 6th and 7th year, and how I fell in love with Hermione, and how I never got to tell her how I feel.

"Why did you never get to tell Hermione how you feel?" asked Sirius. Then I told him about the final battle how Hermione died and I defeated Voldemort and till the point I came to the Veil and to save him. "O...Harry, if there was a way I could change this for you I would do it in a heart beat. You our a great man Harry and your parents would be so proud. And I always new you and Hermione would fall in love with each other," said Sirius with a smirk.

"Well it doesn't make any difference now, unless we get to the portal," I said.

"Don't worry Harry, I promise you will see Hermione again," and with that Sirius braced me in a hug while I cried for the first time in a couple of days for the cruel fate god picked for me and Hermione.

"Master Rapcha, were about eight hours away from the humans camp site." Said the general.

"Ok, we ride through the night, these humans will squeal for mercy in the end," said Rapcha as he laughed a wicked cruel laugh.

"Hey dear," said Lily as she walked up behind Hermione, who was staring out to the ocean.

"Hi," said Hermione.

"I have some good news dear; Harry and Razor have saved Sirius today and escaped the orcs dungeon. Tomorrow they will seek out the wanderer."

"That's great, that means it's only a matter of time till I see Harry," said Hermione who was beaming.

"Yes it is dear," said a giggling Lily.

James slowly walked up behind Lily and whispered in her ear, "Hmm...it seems our Harry has following in love."

"Yes, it does James, yes it does. Harry and Hermione deserve some happiness from all they went through," said Lily. "And we will get to see Sirius again."

"It will feel good to see my dear friend again," replied James. "Ok let's go ladies before night comes." And with that James and the two girls slowly walked back to the town.


	9. Chapter 9 the wanderer

**Chapter 9 – the wanderer**

Later that night I was woken up briskly by Razor. "Hurry get ready! The orcs have picked up our sent, their only about an hours ride from here. We must move," said Razor.

"Ok, let's move out then. Ready there Sirius?"

"Yea, yea I'm ready let's go," stated Sirius. So I and Sirius climbed on Razor and he stretched out his wings. I could feel the wind blowing against me as we kept on rising.

"So where will we find the wanderer?"

"He rest on an island in the middle of a lake a little east of here, so we should be there before sun rise," stated Razor. No one talked for the rest of the fly; we were all away in our own thoughts. As we the sun started to rise I could make out a vast body of water. "We are almost there; I will ask you two to be nice and respectful to the Wanderer if you want his help. As a fair warning he is a little crazy, hasn't seen any humans for almost one thousand years."

"Great, we about to meet the man who will determine the out come of our journey and he is crazy," I said sarcastically. Razor started to fly on downwards too the little island with one little house on it. Razors foot finally touched the ground.

"You two go on, I will be back shortly. I'll go see where the orcs our. And remember be respectful." And with that Razor was up in the air flying away.

"Ok, let's do this." Sirius nodded and I walked up and knocked on the door. About a minute later still no answer. "Wonder if he's home?"

"O...I'm home," came a noise from the side of them. There stood an old man wearing a brown long cloak with a brown hood on. In his right hand he held a long wooden staff with gems incrusted at the top of it. "You can call me the Wanderer. And I know what you seek, but to get the scroll you will half to answer a little riddle of mine....hehe."

"Ok, what's the riddle?"

"First yous will come inside and we will have tea while I ask you the riddle. Now come on." So we followed this strange old man into into his house. There was a bed in the top right corner, with many bookshelves with mysterious books. Hmm...Hermione would like those books. "Now sit down while I pour us some tea." So I and Sirius just sat down at his small circular table as he put a cup of tea in front of us. "If you can answer three correct riddles you will get the scroll."

"What! You said we only had to answer one riddle." I said anger boiling inside me. Sirius must have noticed because he reached out his arm and clasped me on the shoulder.

"We'll my mistake then," said the chuckling old man. "But you will still answer three. And I will let you choose from three different categories."

"Sounds like Jeopardy," I said lamely. But Sirius and the wanderer either didn't hear me or choose not to ask.

"You can pick mystical creatures, the land of this world, and gods of the universe," said the old man.

"We'll seeing has I don't know much of this land and the gods, I pick mystical creatures for five hundred," I said jokingly. Yet again they both ignored this or chose not to ask.

"Hehe, first question," said the old man. "This graceful creature has a lions head, goat's body and a serpent's tail."

It was the first time Sirius spoke up, "That would be a Chimera."

The old man clapped his hands together excitedly, "Very good." I wonder how Sirius knew that but I decided it didn't matter as long as we got it right. "Now this creature has the power to destroy all vegetable and animal life with its look or breath. Only the weasel is safe from this creature. And the only way to be killed was from a cock's crow."

"Haha...that's a cockatrice or known as a basilisk. Had to fight one my second year," I said proudly.

"Hmm....two right that's the closet anyone has ever got. Hehe...but I'm sure yous won't get this last one." Said the laughing old man. He was starting to irritate me. "This creature or demon as some call it, guards the portal you seek. And only with his death and the three relics can you take the portal. It is made of fire and rock, breathes fire and carries a huge whip made of fire."

I sat there stunned; I had no clue what this demon was. I looked over at Sirius to see almost the same blank expression. "I believe I can answer that," said a voice from behind me. I turned around to see Razor.

"No, no!" said the Wanderer. "You can't help them!"

"I don't believe that was in the rules!" shouted Sirius.

"Very well, but you only get one guess," said the wanderer smugly.

"This demon as many refer to it is called the Balrog. So I believe you owe us a scroll," said Razor comely.

"Fine, take the scroll, but get out!" said the Wanderer.

"With our pleasure," I spat out, as bowing ever so slightly. The wanderer thrust the scroll into my hands as we walked out the house.

"We will stay on the island tonight. The orcs wont dare cross the lake, they hate water," said Razor. "Now lad open the scroll and tell us where each relic is at."

"Well the earth relic is located in a forest east of here. And then from there if we head south east to some volcano we will locate the fire relic. And the ice relic is on the mountains where the portal is located. So I guess tomorrow we will head for the forest for the earth relic."

"Yes that will be a good idea lad. The forest is about a three day fly from here. It's best we get our rest."

"Yep, good night Razor, Sirius," I said.

"Good night Harry," said Sirius. I thought he hasn't said much since that talk we had a couple of nights ago. I'm sure something is bothering him, but what? Well ill give him some time to see if he talks to me about whatever is bothering him before I ask. Once again as I shut my eyes the pretty face of Hermione came floating in my head.

"Rapcha, the humans are across the lake on the island of the wanderer," came the general's reply.

"So these humans think they can find the relics and take the portal. HA! I we will set out to the only location we know of a relic. We will ride south east to the volcano of Karakan. Where we will wait in secret for the humans after they get the relic, if they can manage to defeat Gorgon, who guards the fire relic. Wolf Riders we ride!" said Rapcha.

A/N – sorry for any mystical creatures information that was incorrect. But I tried my best and I think the website I got the info from is correct. Anyway hope you enjoyed chapter 9.


	10. Chapter 10 meeting Eglath

**Chapter 10 – meeting Eglath**

"Harry, Sirius get up it's time to get a move on," said Razor.

"Ok, I'm up," I replied. "So where heading east to the forest right?"

"Yes the forest of Kavana. We should reach it in three days," replied Razor.

"So what evil creature will be guarding the relic?" Sirius spoke up.

"Lad why don't you open that scroll again," said Razor.

"Hmm....it says a titan guards the relic. But what is exactly a titan?" I asked.

"A titan my lad, is similar to a giant just ten times stronger," replied Razor. My draw just dropped. Razor must have not taken noticed or chose to ignore it. "It's best we get a move on, climb on we shall make haste."

Three days later we reached the outskirts of the forest. "Best watch ourselves, there is more then that titan guarding this forest," said Razor.

Hmm...this could get hard I thought. "Well I guess we should get moving." We started walking through the forest. The trees stood tall, and looked like they seen many of nights. Finally after walking all day it reached night. "How far in here is this relic?"

"I don't know lad, I don't even know where the relic is located in here," replied Razor. I looked over at Sirius, he still hasn't said much since that night maybe it's time I ask him about it. "Hey Sirius something bothering you?"

"Nah I'm alright, just a little tired I think I will go to bed," he replied. I just nodded I knew something was bothering him and I will find out when he's ready to talk. I slowly drifted off to sleep thinking about the same person I have every other night.

I woke to a start to a high screeching noise coming from above me. I looked up to see women with wings carrying spears. This can't be good. "Harpies!" shouted Razor. "Brace yourselves to fight these women devils!"

I took out my sword, and out of the corner of my eye I saw Sirius take out his axe, while Razor rose up into the sky. Suddenly an arrow came flying out from behind the trees piercing one of these women devils.

The queen of the women devils shouted, "An ELF! I smell him, kill him!" And soon enough an elf jumped out with his bow, piercing two more women devils. While the devils landed to attack the elf me and Sirius charged killing two more of the devils. I made brief eye contact with the elf and we both nodded in truth for now. He whipped out a dagger and started to fight.

Two women devils came after me. "What's such a young hansom human doing in these woods?"

"Like I'd tell you!" I said. They both ran at me spears trying to strike me while I dogged. I swiftly swung my sword upward killing one of them.

"ERR! You killed my sister!"

"Your loss!" I spat out. And we both ran at each other hitting spear against sword. She flew up and kicked me down. And got ready to fly down and strike me. I made my timing perfect and avoiding her at the last minute and sticking my sword through her back. Then I saw the queen devil see realization in her eye, that she lost this battle and started flying away. But she wasn't fast enough as an arrow flew through her heart.

The elf turned to us, "May I ask what two humans and a gryphon our doing this far into these woods?"

"Can we trust you?" I asked back.

"Seeing as I'm the last of my kind in this land, I see no reason why not. My eleven name is Eglath," said the elf.

"Well Eglath," said Razor. "We are seeking out the earth relic."

"You're doing the impossible then?" he asked.

"Why do you say the impossible? Nothing is impossible as long as you have hope?" I said. Sirius seemed to straighten up to these words at first.

"Well if you have room for another member of your party, I'm at your service?" stated the elf.

"Why would you want to help us?"

"Because as I said I am the last of the elves here. A group of hundred or so elves were sent here once for standing up to our lord. We disagreed with him about helping the humans long ago. And for our disobedience we were sent here, I among them. We tried many times to get all the relics but failed. What makes yous think you can get the relics when a hundred elves failed?" Eglath asked.

"Because I have something to fight for! Someone who means more to me then the world. I'd sacrifice the world for her, and die among them for her," I shouted.

"Love does bring the power out from us. And seeing as I have nothing else here I will aid you. And if we accomplish this I can take the portal to the elves final resting place where you humans go to your heaven. So you have my bow," said Eglath.

"Good, one more among us will help us even more. Now Eglath would you know where the relic is located?" asked Razor.

"Yes, not far from here. A little east and we will come to an opening in the woods where there will be stairs descending into the ground. And from there we will battle the titan Oceanus, who was punished by the Olympians and sentenced to stand guard over the relic for eternity." Said Eglath.

"Well we will head out in the morning," said Razor as he lay on the ground and closed his eyes for sleep to overtake him. I just nodded at Sirius and Eglath and they soon fell to sleep.

I wasn't tired so I got up and started for a walk over to a small pond. I sat down and looked into the water looking at the image forming in the water. A raven haired, emerald eyed 17 years old. But I looked older and wearier then most 17 year olds would. "Hermione I doubt you our hearing me but hear it goes. I've been stupid Mione, I should of told you how I feat awhile ago, before I faced Voldemort for the last time. But I didn't want to put you at more risk then you already were. But I guess it really didn't matter in the end. But that is the past I'm creating us a future, I promise we will see each other again and start a family. For you and me and what we deserve," I said getting up looking with more confident then I have in a while.

Tears came to Hermione's eyes as Lily showed her some events of the last couple of days on how Harry's doing. She left when it came to the part where Harry talked to her alone. She had to giggle slightly at him; he was never any good at expressing his feelings. "I love you to Harry just wish you could hear me."

"_I love you to Harry just wish you could hear me."_

"Hermione?" I swear I heard her, I must be losing it. Best if I get some sleep, after all were going to be battling a titan tomorrow. And with that I walked off to go to sleep.


	11. Chapter 11 clash of the titan

**Chapter 11 – clash of the titan**

We got up early the next day, none of us really talking as we walked to the temple which held one of the relics. We just followed Eglath blindly through the woods, trusting our new friend. I looked over to see Razor lost in thought, to Eglath who seemed a bit apprehensive to see Sirius face look of disbelief. Something was up with Sirius I just wasn't sure what. I kept walking without looking where I was going till I ran into Eglath. I peered around him to see a set of stairs decline into the ground. "I take it we are here?"

"Yes, we are here. Once we reach the bottom of the stairs there will be a hallway with one door at the other end. Inside that door rest the titian Oceanus. Give no mercy for you shall receive none. You may lead," said Eglath stretching his arm towards me. I nodded and started to decline the stairs. It was dark and dreary down here much like the dungeon where we rescued Sirius from. I finally reached the door at the end of the hallway. And I took out my sword.

"Ready?" I asked. Everyone nodded. "Well good luck everyone, and remember with hope anything can be accomplished." I slowly turned the door knob and walked in, the others following. It was pitch black and we just walked for couple feet when candles flickered on all around us and we were face to face with Oceanus. "Thought he be taller," I said trying to lighten the mood. He just took one look at us, before throwing down his fist at us. "Spread out!" And we all jumped out of the way.

Eglath took out his bow, "Be sentence back to where you came from and leave the Olympians take care of you!" If possible Oceanus looked more pissed then he had been. Eglath arrow shot up at him hitting him in the chest unaffecting him. The titan slowly slung his fist flinging Eglath back against the wall. Me and Sirius rushed at him slicing his legs with our weapons, as he tried batting us away. From above us Razor was cutting him with his claws.

"What can we do, these slices aren't affecting him?" asked Sirius.

"You can leave or die," said the titan. Sirius got out a rope and tied an end in a not and chucked it up around the titans head pulling it tight. The titan didn't like that and began thrashing around. Then it hit a supporting beam holding the temple up. The ceiling began shaking terribly and rocks began falling.

"Run!" I shouted. We all began running down the hall as the ceiling began to fall behind us. "Wait, we need to get Eglath."

"Ill get him lad, run and get out of here," said Razor as he ran back into the room to get Eglath. And Sirius ran up from behind me and started to drag me down the hall. It was a good thirty seconds and the ceiling was caving down around us when a bloody and bruised Razor appeared down the hall with Eglath on top of him. The ceiling began falling down on him he wasn't going to have time to run. So he flung Eglath down the hall and Sirius drug him out. "Go! Leave; don't waste your lives here. Do not weep, for I am coming to my final resting place." And with that the ceiling caved in on Razor and Sirius grabbed me and drug me out. Hot tears stung my eyes as Sirius kept on dragging me away from the rubble. And embraced me in a fierce hug.

We both dropped to are knees, no words were said. "What happened?" Eglath asked looking up. Then realization his face, "Well were going to half to just finish this. Let's get the relic, and go on. It's what Razor would have wanted us to do."

"You're right, we can do this for Razor now also," I said. I noticed a green light around a piece of rubble. I slowly walked over to it and moved a little of rubble and there was a piece of the relic. "Well we got are first piece," I said somewhat happy.

"We should rest here tonight," said Eglath. "And set out for the Volcano of Karakan in the morning. But first let me spray essence to remember Razor buy." Eglath grabbed some dust like material from a pouch and let the wind carry it away. "You will be remembered Razor friend and guardian of this world." And we all bowed our heads for a moment. "It's best if we get some sleep. And remember Razor would want us to finish this. So do it not just for your love but for Razor."

"A course," I said. And with that we all slowly drifted off to sleep remembering are good friend and companion, who without I wouldn't be this close to going to Hermione, or have Sirius for a matter of fact. And with that I slowly drifted off to sleep.

Later that night I woke with a start, I thought I heard some noise and looked around and noticed Eglath was sleeping but Sirius wasn't to be found. I slowly got up and walked over to where I heard the noise and there was Sirius just standing their by the edges of the woods looking across the plains. "Alright Sirius?" He jumped with a start before turning around and seeing me.

"Yea, I'm fine," said Sirius. I could tell he was lying to me.

"No your not," I said. "Tell me," more of a command then a question.

"It's just that what Eglath said a couple of days ago, that we were doing the impossible. I'm starting to think he was right. We half to defeat this Balrog, who we know nothing about. Not to mention the other evils we half to defeat along the way. It just seems hopeless," he said.

"What would you rather do?" I asked.

"I don't know, but remember Harry if we die we go to hell. Where Eglath and Razor don't," he replied.

"Sirius if you don't want to come with me, I won't make you. But like I said I would die for Hermione, and if I half to I will," I replied.

"I would follow you the ends of the earth. If she means this much to you, you deserve her and I will help you. You will have my axe and companions ship for as long as we go," he replied.

"Thank you, this means more to me then you know," I said as we embraced in a manly hug. "We should go back to sleep, we will have a hard day tomorrow. It will take longer to reach our destination walking now."

"I'll be there in a little Harry," Sirius replied.

"Alright, good night Sirius," I said as I walked back over to camp and went to sleep.


	12. Chapter 12 intercept the messenger

**Chapter 12 – the messenger intercepted**

The sun rose brighten the woods up around us. I lyed there awake for a little just thinking about Hermione and how she is doing in heaven. Wonder if she met my parents. Well I will just have to wait and see I thought as I got up getting ready for the day ahead of us. "Should we be off?" I asked.

"Yes, that would be for the best," replied Eglath. "We should reach the edge of the woods shortly. Where we will make east for the Volcano of Karakan. Now let's be off." We walked through the forest all day in silence thinking about what lies ahead of us, will we ever accomplish this, and our dear friend Razor.

We finally reached the edge of the woods as we walked out. "Good bye my friend," I whispered into the wind leaving my words carry to Razor final resting place.

That night we decided to rest at the outskirts of the forest and make are way across the plains in the day light. So the next day we got an early start and were only walking for a couple of hours when Eglath spoke up, "I spell an orc."

"Eglath what do your eleven eyes see?" asked Sirius.

"He hasn't seen us yet hides; we will catch him when he runs by. Most likely a messenger," said Eglath. So we hid behind rocks a waited for almost an hour when the orc came riding by on a wolf. Eglath shot an arrow striking the orc in the leg, knocking him off his wolf. The wolf just kept running.

"What's an orc doing this far out from there castle by himself?" asked Eglath.

"Scouting yous!" the orc messenger spat out.

"You know something, tell us and we may spare your life," I said.

"I will tell you nothing, I swear allegiance to only my master," spat the orc.

"Who is your master?" I said holding my sword up to his neck.

"My master is Rapcha, leaders of the orcs. And he is most displeased with you for rescuing your friend over there," said the orc pointing over to Sirius. "If I were you I would be begging for mercy from my master. If not your deaths will be most painful."

"So your not going to tell us what your master is up to?" I asked. "If you don't I will kill you."

"My death will mean very little in the long run," spat out the orc.

"Fine have it your way," I said as I swung down my sword only to be stopped by Sirius axe. "Sirius why you stop me?"

"We could brew the vertassium potion. Whatever this orc knows would be useful to us. We wouldn't want to run into a trap," said Sirius.

"But where would we get the ingredients from?" I asked. This might work out after all.

"I will get them for you, if you tell me what you need," said Eglath. We both nodded. "I know this land and where to find stuff."

"Here I will make a list for you," said Sirius. So Sirius wrote up a list and gave it to Eglath.

"I will be back by morning," said Eglath.

"God speed, and good luck," replied Sirius. Eglath just nodded before running back towards the direction of the woods. "Now what to do about this orc till then?"

"We can just tie him up and keep and eye on him," I said while Sirius nodded. That night we went to sleep without much talking, wondering what we were going to learn the next morning.

Eglath returned and Sirius went to work on the potion as we started out for the day. That night we were going to learn about the orcs plot.

Later that night Sirius admitted the potion to the orc. "Now orc you will tell me what your master is planning?"

"He has set a trap for you, when you leave the volcano he and his best orcs will be there waiting," replied the messenger.

"Fine, what should we do with this orc now?" asked Sirius.

"Eglath kill him, don't want to dirty my sword," I said. Eglath just nodded and put an arrow through his skull. "So tomorrow when we reach the volcano we will surprise attack the orcs and finish them off before facing the Gorgon for the relic?"

"Yes that seems like the best plan we can form," said Sirius. Eglath just nodded and we all went to bed that night with heavy hearts.


	13. important author note

Important author note – As of now I am postponing writing of lifes next great adventure to work solely on Gift or Curse. But don't worry once I finish that I will definitely get back to lifes next great adventure. And when I go back to working on it I am going to re-edit the whole thing since I am aware there are a lot of mistakes. And I plan on even adding more into the chapters I have done all ready. And for the chapters I don't have done I promise to make them longer. Sorry for anyone who is disappointed on postponing writing of lifes next great adventure but don't worry the pay off will be good in the end.


End file.
